


Solution

by thegreatandpowerfultoaster



Series: Detroit Reader Inserts [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatandpowerfultoaster/pseuds/thegreatandpowerfultoaster
Summary: From a request on Tumblr- "Reader insert with Connor where reader is jealous of him?"





	Solution

“You’re…Jealous?” Connor pauses and his eyebrows knit together. “Of me? Why?”

(Y/N) is blushing, because it’s silly, and she feels silly now that he’s found out. She casts a glance over her computer, towards the break room, just to check that Hank isn’t done making his coffee.

“Well I mean I love you, and that’s not the problem, but you just take up a lot of my dad’s attention nowadays. And well, everyone else’s . I mean it’s not like we’ve ever gotten along perfectly, but sometimes I feel like he pays more attention to you than he pays to me. It’s silly, I know.”

He listens attentively and then smiles. “So if I’m understanding correctly, you feel as though you require more affection?” She raised one eyebrow but told him sure, that was what she had meant. “Good, I have a very simple solution to that.”

Connor embraces her and nuzzles into her neck, pressing kisses all the way to her collarbone, and then (Y/N) squeals. “Ahh, Connor! We’re at work, and dad’s gonna come back any second!”

He stops, and moves to sit at the desk across from her. “Are you feeling jealous now?”

"No, I suppose not.“ 

He sounds smug. “We have found an acceptable solution to the problem, then.”


End file.
